Shattered Past
by YouGotMeSoStarstrukk
Summary: She stood there everyday, just staring at that tree with her son. Not that I'd remember why, anyways. SasuSaku, kinda depressing if you think about it. If you think it's slight SakuOC while reading, it's not.


She was at the park everyday, not doing anything but staring blankly at the trunk of the tallest tree in the park. Despite her young son's pleads, she was motionless, jade eyes unmoving. Sasuke always found it funny how the boy, Yuichi, had the same emerald eyes as his mother, but silky black hair in a style much as his own adorned his head. Of course, Sasuke knew that he wasn't the father; Sakura had already told him her husband, Hajime, had become a rogue ninja and left the village a couple of months before the ebony eyed man's accident.

Yes, Sasuke had an accident. Of what he'd been told, he had been on a mission, but he'd fallen and hit his head on a rock. When he woke up in the hospital a week later, he was rendered with no recollection of his past or the people who were once friends among him. Sakura didn't say a word to him; she merely sat there comforting her son, who was sobbing uncontrollably, blubbering about losing something. Sasuke had been taken aback at first by what seemed to be the rosette's anti-social attitude, but he was soon informed about her family's misfortune.

A week later, she had apologized for her actions, and the ebony haired man tried to listen, but he was stunned by how beautiful she was. Her pink hair fell in waves to right below her shoulders, contrasting her glowing, porcelain-colored skin. But what shocked him the most was her wide, long-lashed emerald eyes that always sparkled with some type of emotion. Whenever she tried to talk to him, she'd always catch him staring at her, not processing what she was saying.

"Uchiha-san?" a voice called him out of his memories. He looked up only to see the dazzling rosette staring at him concernedly. "Are you ok? You looked a little dazed?"

The man smiled, happy to see her. "Yes, I'm fine, Sakura-chan. I was just thinking. Hello, Yuichi, how are you?" The boy only stared up at Sasuke with unspeakable sadness in his eyes. Sasuke supposed that the boy refused to get close to anyone, scared that they would leave him again. Yuichi finally nodded in response then softly asked his mother if he could go to the playground.

"Of course, Yuichi-kun" Sakura smiled, though the grin was bittersweet. The boy trudged off, looking dull against the happy children. As she sat on the bench that Sasuke had just planted himself, the ebony-haired man decided to ask her some questions. "Sakura-chan…" He mumbled, trailing off. She looked up at him, eyes curious. "Why do you always stare at that tree every time you come here? What was your husband like? And why is Yuichi so sad whenever I'm around?"

She forced a grim smile as she stood up and walked over to the tree, Sasuke following close behind. He peered at the trunk, and he found the message _Will you marry me, Sakura, _carved into the side of the tree. It made his head hurt to look at it, like it was yearning to tell him something. This also happened whenever he set his eyes on Yuichi or looked deeply into Sakura's expressive eyes.

"You remind me so much of Hajime…" she sighed, "That's probably why Yuichi-kun gets so upset about you. He didn't talk much, but he expressed so much in actions. He said the words, _I love you_ only once or twice while we were together for eight years, but he showed me he did everyday. He was so handsome and sweet, too, but what I liked the most about him was that…" she sniffled, "He was always there for me no matter what, even if he didn't recall ever knowing me."

Tears trickled down her face, making rivers, and plopped on the ground. Her last comment stirred Sasuke's mind slightly, trudging up something that he couldn't bring to mind before.

**Flashback**

**"Sasuke-kun!" The girl sobbed, clutching her chest like her heart was about to burst, "If you go, I'll scream, and-"She was cut off by the boy disappearing right before her eyes and reappearing right behind her. Tears flowed down her face freely, shocked.**

"**Sakura…" the voice behind her murmured in her ear darkly. There was a dramatic pause, and then he whispered, "Arigatou." The boy knocked her out, and then laid her on a stone bench. He couldn't help himself; he brushed the bangs out of her face and planted a kiss on her slightly wide forehead. "Aishiteru, Sakura." He told the unconscious girl, and he saw the face of the boy was a twelve-year-old version of himself.**

**End Flashback.**

Sasuke was confused, maybe even scared. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," he rushed, "I need to go." And with that he turned around and raced home, murmuring a quick goodbye to the moping Yuichi.

_Sasuke-kun…_ She thought as he raced out of sight, _When will you remember me, or even your own son?_

**Sorry, I haven't shown up lately, but I've been having really bad writers block… Yeah, I felt like something sad, so there. Yeah, I read a fic vaguely similar to this, but no, I didn't steal the idea. There are many fics where one of the characters have amnesia. Do any of u guys have any ideas or requests, cuz I can't think of anything -.-' oh well, R&R plz!!!!**


End file.
